


The Hollow

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Movie Retelling, Overwatch - Freeform, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: A murder, witchcraft, and a specter all bring Jack Morrison to the town of Sleepy Hollow, but what he finds defies all of his rules of logic.





	The Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of “Sleepy Hollow” AUs for this series and it is my firm belief that it is a travesty! Ergo, this story exists. I couldn’t resist taking Reaper’s Horseman skin and mixing the Tim Burton film with the expansive cast of “Overwatch.” Could I have used the original folktale? Yes, but Jack struck me more as a detective-type so I went with this incarnation. I’ve taken the liberty of changing things that I think should be changed and kept things that I really loved. I do hope you enjoy this as I had a fun time recreating one of my favorite spooky stories. One note on Amelie: I decided to go a little OOC as the maid is kind of just there, but I did try to do her justice in a sort of “definitely has her brains slightly scrambled” sort of way. I do hope you like it. 
> 
> Dedicated to my friend WhoGeek who is incredibly supportive and encourages me to branch out and mix some of my favorite things together. Seriously, this would not exist without you.

The newest prisoner went flying, quite literally, into the cell nearest to Jack's area as he struggled to keep the thin pieces of paper and parchment from fluttering away.

“Fareeha, cousin, must you?”

The High Constable grinned and adjusted her armored badge.

“But, my dear, sweet cousin, this is only what they deserve. Security forces must maintain order and I cannot falter in my duty.”

Jack shot her a look. “Yes, well, can you at least throw them into an empty cell?”

Fareeha seemed to give it a bit of thought. “Mmm, I think not. If you dislike it, I believe that Constable Fawkes and Constable Rutledge have an open office in their neck of the prison.”

“Thank you, but I'll pass.”

Fareeha shrugged as the eccentric man who always seemed to be quite literally on fire came stumping into the room. “Oi! Crane!”

Jack sighed, scooting his chair back. “Yes, Constable Fawkes?”

The man wiped smoke out of his eyes and giggled. “Oh, you're going to love this one. Lots of mayhem!”

Jack groaned. Anything that appealed to Jamison Fawkes was something he preferred to steer clear of. Ever since the High Security Force and S. E. P. had joined forces, the logistics of life had become a nightmare. True, the medication had improved his overall wellbeing, along with providing Jamison with a leg and Mako with a breathing apparatus for his weak lungs, his fainting spells could technically be triggered by a feather. Outwardly, he was fine. Inwardly, Jack Crane could be referred to as a decent human disaster.

Fareeha and Jamison crowded around his desk as he opened the wax seal of the packet of papers.

“What… what is this?”

Satya Vaswani’s voice called out from amongst the chaos. “That would be your next assignment.”

Jack winced, turning to the woman in the robes like a cardinal.

“You are a good investigator, Crane, but your methods are too unstructured. Your thought process is either driven like a mule or worse than one of Constable Fawkes’ explosions in the lower cells.” She handed an unexploded homemade grenade to the policeman who visibly deflated at the prospect of not frightening more inmates. “To put it simply, Crane, either you need to start showing the respect to this office that it deserves, or I must insist that you take a few days to cool your heels in one of our delightful cells. Your methods may seem progressive to you, but we have no room for change here. Order or prosecution!”

One of her many rings glittered in the lamplight as she smoothed out the case files. Fareeha whistled as she looked at the diagrams and notes from the mayor of the small town.

“Three people with their heads just lopped off? I know this is New York, but that’s just a little creepy, don’t you think?”

Jamison nodded. “I’ll say. Makes me skin crawl just thinkin’ about comin’ across a body like that.”

Satya frowned at Jack. “The mayor of the town of Sleepy Hollow has sent us a very polite note asking us to intervene as the deaths show no sign of stopping and they lack the ability to solve this case.” Her brilliant, nearly glowing eyes glared into Jack’s skull. “They seem to think it has something to do with the local tales and legends. I think not. It is most definitely some sort of sick, practical-joker who thinks that this sort of thing is funny.” She shot a look at Jamison as he stifled another nervous giggle. “The offer still stands, Crane: either take the case and bring this madman back here for justice or I can have Fareeha upend her cousin right back into the hole your desk currently sits over.”

Fareeha shrugged guiltily, motioning that her hands were tied on the matter.

“Alright,” muttered Jack. “I’ll leave on the next coach.”

 

 

The carriage journey to Sleepy Hollow was completely uneventful, if not smooth. Rural roads were, frankly, nonexistent trails in this part of the state. Jack bumped his head on the back wall of the carriage for what seemed like the hundredth time as he reviewed the facts of the case.

Akinjide Van Garrett and his son had been traveling on one of the roads at night (the notes did not specify, much to Jack’s distaste) when they were set upon by some sort of anonymous person who decided to take a weapon like a broadsword or an ax and cleave their heads clear off. Shortly thereafter, the Widow Winship was found dead and also devoid of a head. Jack wrinkled his nose. There were so many facts missing here. How could he begin to start looking for something when he still had no idea of any of the connections the two Van Garretts had to the Widow Winship.

He looked out the thick paned glass of the carriage window. The trees looked about to drop their loads of leaves in all hues of yellows, oranges, and browns. The blanket below on the trail muffled the normally creaking wheels into a gentle squeak that threatened to lull him to sleep. He pulled a shawl tighter around his shoulders in the cool air and frowned as the twilight seemed to stretch on forever.

A hand thumped on the side of the coach as they pulled through the gates of the town.

“Mr. Crane, we've arrived, sir.”

Jack thumped back, folding the fabric reluctantly away.

The town was dreary outside the window. Jack was almost afraid to breathe as the fog that blanketed the ground and buildings and trees seemed almost too toxic to inhale. He gave an involuntary shiver as his boot disappeared into the mist on the grass and the cold seeped into his trousers. There was something wholly unwelcoming here.

Windows closed with sharp clicks as he passed. He caught sight of his reflection in the glass of the surgery. He looked uncommonly pale in the cloudy grid; slight tan washed out by the fog and his hair seemingly white instead of blonde as if he was a walking ghost. No wonder the townsfolk were so closed off to him.

The large mayoral mansion gates at the end of the main street were twisted wrought iron hammered into harsh antlers and claws. Jack winced as the hinges screamed in protest of being opened. It seemed like something out of a storybook, all covered in vines with pumpkins and gourds and candles all lit up in the colors of fall. It would have been beautiful had it not had a series of murders hanging over its roof.

Jack knocked at the door, waiting for someone to respond over the lively music. A slight moan reached his ears and he turned toward the shadows. A man had a woman pinned up against a wall and Jack looked away. Far be it from him to interrupt a romantic interlude. He just wished it wasn't in near full view of the front door.

A butler opened the door and Jack slipped in. The brightly dressed man was called away before he could announce Jack, leaving the man alone at the door. Jack shrugged, very used to being brushed off in favor of more inspired guests. He slipped through the crowd, sights set on the back stairs where he could hopefully find a servant to announce him to the mayor. A group of village persons were dancing around in a circles as a blindfolded woman reached out rhythmically to a chant in the center.

Her fingers caught Jack's jaw as he tried to inch by, stopping him in his tracks.

“Is it Genji?”

“I'm afraid not, madam.”

She lifted the handkerchief to reveal extremely large eyes and a smiling face.

“You're a traveler? Then have a kiss for your trouble.” She pulled him down to her level and gave him a peck on the cheek as a woman in a trouser suit and tails frowned at them both from under a short crop of bubblegum pink curls. The shorter woman flounced away to pass on the handkerchief to another player as the other who was just as tall and visibly strong as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Careful how you go, friend.”

“Come now, I will not have violence here!” The near giant of a man stepped out of the stairwell and approached, a shadow at his back. Were Jack not quite so analytical, he wouldn't compare this newcomer to Mako Rutledge and just how hard either of them could put him through a wall. But such was his lot and it looked like this man could easily slam him through a house, if his gauntlet was to be believed. The large man gave a cheerful, if not slightly menacing grin.

“Come now, Zaryanova. Be kind to our guests during the harvest.” His metal-clad hand shot out toward Jack. “You must be the constable I wrote to Burgomaster Vaswani about. Thank you for coming in our hour of need.”

Jack beamed the best that he could and saw nearly half his forearm swallowed up as his shoulder was shaken.

“Jack Crane. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

His arm was released and the man straightened to his full height. “Good name. As you must have gathered, I am the Mayor of the fine town of Sleepy Hollow. Akande Van Tassel, at your service.” He turned his torso slightly to reveal a thin woman with flaming hair and a mask over her left eye. “This is my wife, Lady Van Tassel.”

The woman's eyes crinkled as she extended her slim hand to Jack. “Please, Moira to my guests.” He bowed, taking it, noting nails like claws on the right one and a normal, if slightly long, length on the other. She beckoned to the woman from earlier.

“My stepchild, Mei. I see you're already acquainted.”

Mei bounced on the balls of her feet. “So you're the constable? We've never had a real one before!”

Akande Van Tassel gestured around to the lively gathering in his home. “Please make yourself comfortable after you're settled your affairs. We would love to have you join us for the night before we have to get down to unpleasant business.” He snapped his fingers and a woman with blue hair and a slightly off-center gaze appeared. “Amelie will see you to your quarters.”

Jack nodded and followed the woman as she unsteadily made her way up the stairs.

Amelie hummed tirelessly as she shook out the quilt. Jack placed his travel bag down on a spare table.

“Thank you for your help.”

Amelie smiled off into space. “No trouble at all.” She seemed to focus for a moment. “Thank you for coming. The world is a scary place today. I'm glad you want to help…” She slipped again. “Will you be needing anything else? A ribbon? A spider?”

Jack’s eyebrow rose a hair and he offered a friendly smile. “I'm fine. Really. Er, why did you say ‘spider?’”

She plucked one out of the corner and wrapped it in a handkerchief. “Just a spider. Not a spider. Guests don't like spiders.”

Jack nodded weakly, feeling nauseous about the handkerchief. He'd never really had a fondness for spiders. They tended to make his skin crawl from about ten feet away.


End file.
